


Fish Food

by Onna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onna/pseuds/Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds solace in a pink-haired siren as he lives out his days by the sea. Kakasaku AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Food

The sun had not yet peaked over the horizon when he dipped the wooden craft into the water. It hovered there, the waves lapping against the sides as Kakashi folded his jeans up to his calves. He felt the sand mold his feet into the earth, wondering if she’d be there today.

 

Kakashi shoved the boat against the shoreline, gripping the edge to toss himself in before the next wave.

 

The sun peaked right as he reached “the teeth,” as the sailors liked to call them. The rocks skewered out of the salty blue behind a sheer cliff decorated in sharp, speared rocks. It looked like the mouth of a large mythical creature.

 

His small anchor plunked down into the dark blue as he waited beside the only cluster of belly round rocks. He pulled a flower out from behind his ear, resting it on one of the flatter rocks.

 

Kakashi leaned back, letting the orange and pinks of the sky bleed into the ocean. His eyes closed, the waves lulling him into a dawn stupor.

 

“Ooh, it matches me! What is this one called?”

 

Her voice startled him awake. He cracked a smile. “It’s a maiden lily.”

 

“Pink. So beautiful.” The siren delicately placed the stem behind her ear, the bulb falling against gilled cheeks.

 

This game had started a year ago.

 

_“My name is Sakura.”_

 

_“Ah. Like the flower.”_

 

_“Huh?” She looked at him as if he had spoken a foreign tongue._

 

_“Like the sakura tree?”_

 

_“Oh, I’ve never seen one.”_

 

_He had been so appalled that he promised to bring her one the very next day._

 

_“They’re especially beautiful now, in the springtime. They’re everywhere.” His voice had faded, his arms outstretched, looking across the ocean. She loved that look. She could almost see the sakura decorated earth from inside his eyes._

 

He had brought her flowers ever since.

 

“What else did you bring me?” She asked unashamedly, pulling herself up onto the surface of the rock.

 

He grabbed the knapsack just below his feet, pulling out a bag of small red bulbs attached to stalks of green.

 

“Beets?”

 

“No, these are radishes. They’re good. Crunchy.”

 

He extended his hand out to her, but she folded her arms across her chest, her face twisting into a pout.

 

“You promised you’d bring beets.”

 

“Will these do?” He asked. She didn’t say anything, but took the offering anyway.

 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the sound of her crunching away.

 

“Another?” He asked, but because she was still pouting, she didn’t answer. He felt her hand take the radish from his hand.

 

“Why don’t you ever bring the beets anymore?” She asked between mouthfuls of radish. “You know those are my favorite.”

 

“Hm. Not really in season, I guess.” That was a lie. The first time he had given her a beet, the red juice had slid down her lips, to her cheeks, to neck. The red dipped into the ocean, staining it a sweet scarlet.

 

She had asked for another. Then another. All he could imagine was her song, the beautiful lovely death melody, and the sailors that gave their lives just to hear more.

 

He could almost see her biting into the flesh of a man, tearing until the sweet bloody juice sprang from his neck.

 

“These are just as good,” She admitted, pulling him from his reverie.

 

Kakashi nodded. _Thank god._

 

Sakura touched the flower beside her hair, trying to catch her reflection in the water. “Do I look like an earth woman now?” She pursed her lips, attempting to puff up her long, sea soaked hair.

 

He laughed. “Down to a tee.”

 

“Bring me a grey one tomorrow.”

 

Kakashi gave her a quizzical look. “Grey? I don’t think there are any grey flowers.”

 

She crunched on her last bit of radish. “No grey? What do you do on days when you want to match your hair?”

 

She could hear the smile in his voice. “Men don’t really wear flowers.” _Women don’t really, either_ , he wanted to say, but it looked awfully lovely against her wind flushed cheeks so he held the words back. “Besides, grey isn’t considered quite as nice as the other colors.”

 

“Hm. I find grey quite lovely,” she sighed, resting her head against her cupped palm. “Wait!”

 

And before Kakashi could ask, the small siren girl had dipped back into the layers of blue.

 

“Here,” she said, popping up on the other side of the boat. She gripped the wooden side with one hand, extending the other hand to him.

 

“Hm?” She gave him a small pebble nestled within her palm. The slick grey rock sparkled at certain angles in the morning light.

 

“That one’s my favorite,” Sakura said.

 

He looked at her as she stared proudly at the grey rock, and, without thinking, said: “Let me hear you sing.”

 

She looked away. “I can’t.”

 

“I understand,” he murmured.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- I’d like to keep you alive a little while longer,” she smiled cheekily. “I kinda like you, Kakashi Hatake.”

 

Sakura dipped back into the ocean before the blush had time to spread across her cheeks. He smiled, watching the ripples her body left skit farther and farther away from him. He tugged his anchor back up, grabbing the oar and looking back at the ocean one last time.

 

A tiny head popped up from across the way. “See you tomorrow!” And, with that, she was gone.

 

Kakashi walked along the shore back to his cottage, rubbing the smooth pebble all the way.


End file.
